bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Reagan
|death_date = May 15, 2009 |cause_of_death = Murdered by the Blue Templar |marital_status = In a Relationship |significant_others = Angela Ferraro (girlfriend, until his death) |parents = Francis Reagan (father) Mary Reagan (mother, deceased) |siblings = Danny Reagan (older brother) Erin Reagan (older sister) Jamie Reagan (younger brother) |other = Charles Reagan (great grandfather, deceased) Henry Reagan (grandfather) Betty Reagan (grandmother, deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle, deceased) Linda Reagan (sister-in-law, deceased) Eddie Janko (sister-in-law) Jack Boyle (ex-brother-in-law) Nicky Reagan-Boyle (niece) Jack Reagan (nephew) Sean Reagan (nephew) |department = |precinct = |rank = |partners = Sonny Malevsky (formerly) |years_of_service = Unknown - 2009 (KIA) |only_appearance = Pilot (Photograph only) |mentioned_in = See mentions }} Joe Reagan was the son of Frank and Mary Reagan, and the third child of the Reagan family. Biography Joe Reagan was an NYPD Police Detective who died in the line of duty on May 15, 2009 (15 months before the beginning of the series). Joe was involved with the Federal Bureau of Investigation investigating a group of corrupt NYPD cops, who were operating within a fraternal organization called "Blue Templar ". The corrupt cops murdered Joe when his covert investigation was getting too close to naming names. Joe served as NYPD warrant officer for 10 years before his death, less than one month before his 32nd birthday. Awards }} Personality His training officer, Anthony Renzulli, called him a 'real sweetheart' implying he was more like his younger brother Jamie than his older brother Danny. He often acted as the bridge between his brothers, but still often complained to Jamie about how Danny rode him at work''Season 2, Episode 22: "Mother's Day". Relationships Although never married, he dated Angela. After his death she moved, only to later come back and marry a Detective from Narcotics. Out of respect for Joe she invited the Reagan family to the wedding. Mentions Joe is mentioned quite often, especially when there is the death of an officer in the line of duty or grave danger to one of the family. He also is brought up sometimes in arguments, either as an example or illustration of some point. Latest mention was one of Frank's stories which placed Joe as the oldest of his children''Season 8, Episode 7: "Common Ground", although Garrett has mentioned that Frank's stories are 'relevant, but not always true.Season 3, Episode 7: "Nightmares"'' Notes & Trivia * Badge Number: 46808 Errors * Joe's age is one of the worst continuity errors of the show. His headstone clearly indicates that he was born in 1977, which would place him as the third Reagan child yet he has been called the oldest at least once. Since Erin celebrated her 40th birthday in November of 2015''Season 6, Episode 7: "The Bullitt Mustang"'', Joe would be approximately 19 months younger than her and Erin is acknowledged to be younger than Danny by approximately two years''Season 2, Episode 17: "Reagan Vs. Reagan"'Season 1, Episode 21: "Cellar Boy"''. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Reagan Family Category:New York Police Department Category:Police Detectives Category:Deceased